Um filme para o ambiente e um beijo para continuar
by Sild-San
Summary: Cindy pede a Jimmy para ir a casa dela, enquanto ela está sozinha, o óbvio acontece,Oneshot,K,português,JimmyXCindy


Como é que isto poderia ter acontecido? COMO? – Interrogou-se ele enquanto apertava o telemóvel que tinha nas suas mãos, como se quisesse transmitir a sua raiva para o pequeno objeto eletrónico, que, depois de uma chamada, se encontrava agora desligado. – Isto não pode ser! Não pode mesmo ser, estou mesmo a ver que isto é uma piada, quer dizer, têm que ser, não é? Eu? Com ela, em casa dela? Sozinhos? Não pode ser! - Ainda apertando o telemóvel este deambulava pela sala, fazendo gestos loucos e exagerados,

Jimmy olhou pela janela, para a casa em frente da sua, era uma casa onde já tinha estado várias vezes, mas nunca a sós com ela! O seu intelecto superior tinha que o ajudar, Jimmy concentrou-se e tentou forçar os seus neurónios a transmitirem ideias ao seu cérebro, mas mesmo pelo uso mais desesperado e o murmurar de encorajamento ele não conseguia ter uma ideia.

Tinha que admitir que pensava várias vezes em Cindy, primeiro como uma rival, e uma inimiga, mas várias e constantes aventuras tinham-nos tornado mais próximos, a princípio Jimmy não tinha pensado muito dos seus sentimentos, o seu corpo a mudar de maneiras muito mais dramáticas, mas à medida que o tempo ia passando e o sentimento não desaparecia, Jimmy viu-se forçado a analisar o que sentia, até que, num momento dramático, percebeu o que o incomodava.

Tinha começado por usar as suas várias máquinas para analisar o seu cérebro, ver se havia uma concentração anormal de algo lá, qualquer coisa para explicar os sentimentos pouco normais! Mas para além do seu cérebro, ligeiramente maior que o normal, não havia muito que ele tivesse de fora de comum, o problema encontrava-se na psique, na mente, e era ai que ele teria que o procurar.

Enquanto que várias partes do seu corpo cresciam, os seus gostos pela ciência tomavam segundo lugar em relação a….raparigas, o que não era um problema, Jimmy já tinha antecipado os vários problemas que proveriam dai, mas mesmo assim era distrativo, irritante até.

Mas não fora só ele que mudara, os seus amigos, Carl e Sheen também haviam mudado, Jimmy percebera que os interesses dele divergiam dos dos seus amigos e, tristemente, tinham-se começado a afastar uns dos outros, sem as constantes aventuras semanais, não havia muito na amizade. A verdadeira mudança, no entanto, ocorreu com Cindy, as suas pernas tornaram-se mais longas, os seus peitos incharam e a sua beleza aumentou, poucos foram os rapazes de Retroville que não tentaram marcar um encontro com a loira, mas poucos, se algum conseguiram. Jimmy estava apaixonado.

E agora ela queria que se encontrassem, sozinhos, em casa dela.

Jimmy não confiava em si mesmo para se encontrar com ela, tinha que criar alguma coisa, uma réplica perfeita dele, um androide, um clone! Alguma coisa! Tinha apenas algumas horas para preparar alguma coisa, mas, quase como se planeado, ele recebeu uma mensagem:

"_E nem penses em mandar uma das tuas coisas científicas em vez de ti, eu sei quem tu és,_

_NÃO me enganes"_

Ótimo, seria ele assim tão previsível?

Tudo o que lhe restava era preparar-se e ir lá, como um homem, ou, pelo menos tão digno como ele conseguiria. A sua figura não impunha propriamente respeito. Mesmo assim, vestiu-se, meteu um pouco de colónia, emprestada pelo seu pai, felizmente não da forma de um pato, penteou-se, e, quando a hora chegou, bateu à porta.

Cindy abriu a porta rapidamente, deixando Jimmy a ponderar se ela estava à frente da porta, à espera, tomando a ideia como ridícula ele entrou na casa.

- Então…sabe tudo….queres uma bebida? – Cindy sorriu amigavelmente, enquanto empurrava gentilmente Jimmy até à cozinha, a ação tinha sido subtil, mas não tinha passada despercebida a Jimmy.

- Ah..e….eu quer dizer…pode ser! – Conseguiu Jimmy dizer, embaraçado, Jimmy insultou-se mentalmente, tinha conseguido conviver com ela durante vários anos, nunca gaguejando, tinha sido depois da sua puberdade que ele começara a murmurar e a desculpar-se como um idiota à volta de Cindy. Felizmente para Jimmy, Cindy riu-se, tendo achado o embaraço de Jimmy fofo, encheu rapidamente dois copos com uma substância espumosa cor de malte, cerveja, diretamente de várias garrafas.

- Hum…isso é cerveja? – Jimmy tentou dar uma olhadela ao rótulo das garrafas. -Acha…quer dizer…achas mesmo boa ideia bebermos isto? Quer dizer, legalmente não temos idade para o fazer, quer dizer beber.

Cindy riu-se de novo, e Jimmy sentiu que poderia destruir o sol para conseguir ouvir o riso de novo, exceto de maneira nenhuma senão morriam todos, lembrou-se ele. Com um encolher de ombros Jimmy seguiu Cindy, engolindo toda a sua cerveja de um trago.

O sabor, desconhecido para ele, era-lhe diferente do esperado, sabia a composição química da cerveja, e como era formada, mas nada o poderia ter preparado para o sabor desta bebida em particular, ele engasgou-se e cuspiu.

Cindy riu-se de novo e ofereceu-lhe o seu copo para beber, onde ainda havia ainda algumas gotas, o copo dela…onde os lábios dela tinham tocado…o seu adn, saliva, a língua…Jimmy tomou de novo controlo dos seus pensamentos e aceitou o copo, bebendo agora mais cautelosamente.

Depois de acabar a sua bebida Jimmy olhou para Cindy, foi precisa toda a sua concentração para não ser perder naqueles olhos, notando que Jimmy estava a olhar para ela de forma estranha Cindy perguntou:

- Está tudo bem contigo Sabichão? Pareces estranho, como se estivesses num trance… - Cindy sabia muito bem que ele estava a admirar a sua beleza, mas poderia pôr o ato de ingenuidade por mais alguns minutos, afinal, esperava ter muito mais da noite, do que um simples beijo….

-Sim, sim, estava só a…tu sabes, decifrar os mistérios do universo! Como por exemplo…deixa estar, é complicado demais para perceberes! – Riu-se levemente mas Cindy ia apanhá-lo na mentira:  
- Jimmy, decifraste os mistérios do universo há anos! Agora porque é que não vens ver um filme?

Jimmy pensou em reclamar, pouco disposto em ver mais uma das comédias românticas insuportáveis de que as raparigas pareciam gostar tanto, mas, por ela, seria capaz de ver isso e mais, mesmo que fosse um filme de romance, quem sabe o filme daria ideias a Cindy?

Dirigiram-se ambos para o sofá, Jimmy sentou-se perfeitamente direito, rígido, não querendo parecer mal educado, depois de meter o filme Cindy sentou-se ao seu lado, notando que Jimmy estava rígido como pedra ela tocou-lhe, assustando-o, depois de se rir ambos começaram a ver o filme.

Enquanto que os créditos iniciais começavam a correr, Cindy começou-se a aproximar lentamente de Jimmy, enquanto dizia numa voz elevada quanto frio sentia…

"Deve ser das bebidas alcoólicas, baixam a temperatura do corpo" – Pensou Jimmy enquanto deixava que ela se agarrasse aos ombros dele…distraindo-o do enredo simples.

- Hum…gostarias, gostarias de uma manta? – Perguntou ele ao vê-la tremer, embora não tivesse ideia de que o tremer fosse falso.

- Não obrigado, eu prefiro aquecer-me com o teu corpo, cabeçudo, o que melhor que uma boa companhia para aquecer a sala? – Cindy disse, fazendo Jimmy corar.

- Hum, acho mesmo melhor ir buscar uma manta, espera ai! – Levantando-se ele saiu da divisão, aproveitando para respirar fundo, depois foi buscar uma manta e voltou.

- Aqui está a manta, agora não tens frio! – Jimmy cobriu gentilmente as pernas e colo de Cindy com a manta, apesar disso, grande parte da manta estava no chão, pois esta era muito grande para apenas uma pessoa, aproveitando isso Cindy comentou o facto.

- Esta manta é muito grande, parece um desperdício enorme metade estar no chão, porque é que não te aproximas e nos tapamos os dois? Deves ter frio hun?

Jimmy engoliu em fundo e aproximou-se, puxando a manta para o seu lado, agora ambos os corpos deles estavam cobertos, e Jimmy conseguia sentir o corpo dela a tocar-lhe levemente no braço.

O filme continuou, mas Jimmy não tomou muita atenção, estando mais preocupado e interessado no leve toque entre eles, o seu corpo reagia ao calor e pele suave como seda de Cindy, o que se poderia tornar embaraçoso. Já Cindy estava a tomar ainda menos atenção ao filme, já o tinha visto várias vezes e tinha-o escolhido especialmente por ter várias cenas de beijos, aproveitando uma que passava no ecrã ele disse a Jimmy:

- Sabes…deve ser bom, quer dizer, sentir os lábios de alguém que gostamos a voarem pelo nosso pescoço, a roçarem nossos lábios, fazendo-nos tremer, não achas Jimmy?

- Hum sim…acho eu – Jimmy estava desconfortável, e a tentar cobrir o que tinha no seu colo, mas as palavras dela não o ajudavam muito, tentou esfregar os braços para ver se o sangue mudava de posição, e tentou ver o filme…

O filme mostrava agora uma cena romântica em que um homem bem parecido, de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, corria por uma rua atrás de uma rapariga loira, que Jimmy presumiu ser o interesse romântico, no seu estado atual Jimmy não pode fazer alguns paralelos interessantes entre o filme e a vida real…

E subitamente, quase sem aviso, acabou, os créditos começando a rolar, Cindy sorriu e espreguiçou-se, aproveitando para pôr o ombro nos braços de Jimmy, "Subtil" – Pensou Jimmy enquanto ela se aproximava e sorria, ele conseguiu apenas cheirar o hálito dela, levemente contaminado pelo cheiro de cerveja, antes de os lábios dela se encontrarem com os seus….

E por fim o beijo acabou, apesar de ter parecido a Jimmy muito curto, demasiado curto, por alguma razão ele tinha a impressão de que as suas roupas, previamente preparadas, não estariam muito engomadas depois desta noite…

**O FIM**

**NA: E parece que já se passaram meses desde que escrevi a última história e, subitamente, duas histórias em dois dias! Ena! Este romance é definitivamente mais leve e "fofo" do que os outros ultimamente, mas acho que ficou bem escrito, não concordam? Reviews por favor**


End file.
